Field
The invention relates generally to vehicle system control. More particularly, the present invention relates to enhancing the vehicle system control.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicle control is a popular topic as it influences increasing number of people. Especially solutions enhancing safety of vehicles are desired in order to decrease amount of traffic accidents. Enhancing the vehicle control may provide solutions which make the control of the vehicle easier. Further, the enhanced vehicle control may enable the use of solutions which may improve traffic safety.